1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-weight vehicle seat, particularly well suited for use with snowmobiles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat having a generally rigid lower portion with closed-cell structure, a flexible upper portion with open-cell structure, a cover, and a hook-and-loop type fastener for attaching the seat to the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Most vehicles require a cushioned seat for the rider to sit on for comfort, as well as safety. Off-road or recreational vehicles, such as snowmobiles, water craft, motorcycles, and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), especially require a cushioned seat due to the rough ride.
For many of these vehicles, weight is also an issue and any reduction in weight is significant. For example, additional weight on a snowmobile adds to the problem of the track sinking into the snow and stalling the snowmobile. The added weight also reduces fuel efficiency and reduces speed, an issue for racing snowmobiles. As another example, additional weight on a watercraft, such as a wet bike, effects the buoyancy of the craft and alters its stability by raising the center of gravity. Such stability concerns are also an issue with ATVs.
Traditional seats have a rigid base of metal or plastic. The base is covered in a softer padding. The padding and base are covered with a covering to keep the padding fixed to the base and to keep the padding from coming apart. These seats are typically formed as a unitary part that is bolted to the vehicle frame.
One problem with the traditional seats is the significant weight. The metal or plastic base is particularly heavy. The typical snowmobile base weighs approximately six pounds, while the entire seat weighs approximately 15 to 18 pounds.
Another problem with the traditional seats is that they absorb moisture. While the covers are sometimes water-resistant, moisture still seeps in through the seams. The covers are also easily ripped, also allowing moisture to enter. The cushions are typically made with an open-cell foam that absorbs water. The cushion tends to act like a giant sponge, soaking up water and increasing the weight of the seat. Absorbed moisture also effects the performance of the cushion. Moisture not only causes the foam to deteriorate, but a cold and wet seat is uncomfortable and may later freeze, making the seat dangerously hard.
Another problem with the traditional seats is that the cover is formed permanently with the base and cushion. Thus, the cover cannot be removed for cleaning.
A further problem with the traditional seats is that they bolt or otherwise attach to the frame of the vehicle. Many vehicles locate critical parts, such as batteries, engines, and fuel tanks, under the seat. The bolts make the seat difficult and time consuming to remove, as well as adding weight. In addition, tools must be carried, adding weight.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a vehicle cushion with reduced weight. It would also be advantageous to develop a vehicle seat that does not absorb and retain moisture. It would also be advantageous to develop a vehicle seat with a removable cover. In addition, it would be advantageous to develop a vehicle seat that is easier to remove from the vehicle.